Christmas is Strange
by Slayzer
Summary: Max and Chloe are living together in Los Angeles. It's their first Christmas as a couple but it's only been a few months after the events in Arcadia Bay. Chloe tries to drum up some Christmas cheer while Max is still struggling with the consequences of her actions and choices. (Rated M mostly for Chloe's hella foul language.)


Disclaimer I own nothing here. Life is Strange belongs to DONTNOD and Square Enix. I make no profit off this use of their intellectual property.

I love video games but I was not ready for Life is Strange.

This game broke me in ways that few games have. Fuck saving the Princess, Kingdoms or the World. Real heartbreaking drama was in roll-playing as an eighteen year girl in high school all this time. Also time travel powers and Twink Peaks references what's not to love about the game?

Seriously this game broke though my ennui that had been hanged over my writing for so long.

But why dose every ending in this game hurt my little sister so much when all she had was good intentions. (Maybe not for Victoria or Nathan but fuck those guys.)

Anyway here's a little one shot Christmas fic for you all.

I seem to do a lot of one off Christmas fanfiction.

I wounder why?

Christmas is Strange

By Slayzer.

-Past closing at a Los Angeles mall on Christmas Eve-

Max Caulfield carefully framed her two subjects with a digital camera. "Smile for the camera sweetheart."

One of her subjects a fussy three year old who had calmed down greatly after a few kind words from Max. The other subject for the photo was a large bearded man in a red suit named Carl but Max made sure to call him Santa while at work.

Max took the photo just when the little boy's nervous smile blossomed into something real and expressive. Carl or Santa help the boy down and into his mother's arms.

The mall where Max was working at with the seasonal Santa photos had closed over half an hour ago. There were still a few people in line even at this late hour trying to get a holiday portrait. Carl who dose this gig every year hated the thought of sending some children away without getting to see Santa on Christmas Eve so they stayed open a little longer.

The boy's father looked at the image Max had just taken and smiled. "That's perfect. We went to a professional photographer early this month but those prints didn't turn out well at all. This was last minute but I think you did a much better job."

Max smiled at the earnest praise for her ability as she loaded the image into their large photo printer. It would take a few moments for the photo printer to spit out the right number and sizes of the boy's photo with Santa. "Some photographers can get so into framing and posing their subjects that they forget their taking photos of real living people."

Max shudder slightly and the memory of Mark Jefferson posing her helpless drugged and bound body as he pleased. Max swore to herself that she would never be that kind of photographer. Someone who forgot how to see humanity though the lense of their camera.

The father payed for the photos and even tipped before joining his wife and son as Santa waved goodbye to the boy. Max watched them leave another happy loving family satisfied with her work. That was the hardest thing about working this seasonal job. Seeing all those families together Max couldn't help but think of the ruins of Arcadia Bay and all the families torn apart by it.

Carl was saying something to Max but she had spaced and didn't hear him.

"Sorry what were you saying Santa?"

"First off now that were done you can just call me Carl. Secondly I just wanted to say it was great working with you this year. I'd like to see you again next year but I'll bet that 2014 has bigger plans for you then being a mall photographer."

"Hey I loved doing this and the extra money really helped out."

"I say your talents are wasted here. But one day I'll be able to brag to people and say that I worked with Maxine Caulfield before she made it big."

"Right as opposed to right now when I'm Max Caulfield working two part-time jobs trying to hold down a one bedroom apartment. However between the two jobs working here has been much more fulfilling then my other gig of taking glamor shots for a talent agency."

"Your young Maxine and life will challenge you differently at every step you take along the way. But your life isn't without some causes for good cheer right?"

Carl was right. Even with all the hardship Max had gone through in October with Jefferson and the lose of her childhood hometown there was still a bright spot in her life. A dumb goofy smile that only the hopelessly in love could make broke out on Max's freckled face.

Carl saw that look on Max's face and laughed as joyfully as the jolly old man he plays at. "I'm betting that love struck grin is for that blue haired girl who stops by every so often to see you."

"Am I that obvious?" Max asked.

"Never be ashamed about being in love with someone. Now if you don't mind would you kindly allow me to see you tp your car?"

"You parked next to me so how can I say no?"

"Merely a coincidence I assure you."

Max appreciated Carl's the offer as an escort and accepted. In the off season Carl was a body builder and the round body under that silly red suit was mostly muscle. There were a few legendary stories about the mall's Buff Santa laying a beat down on some very naughty people who liked to hide out in empty parking lots. Also being employees of the mall at the busiest shopping time of the year meant that Max and Carl both had to park way in the back of the ramp. Not a big deal in daylight but it was a long walk at night.

Again it was only two months after Jefferson drugged and kidnapped her. Max was still uneasy being by herself. As for those times when Chloe, Carl or someone else isn't around with her? Well that's what the gun stashed away in Chloe's shit-kicker truck was for.

Carl and Max parked close by each other but no matter how many times he'd seen it he still couldn't believe that was Max's ride. A big rusty mean looking pickup truck with Oregon plates. It was always a sight when the young hipster woman hauled herself up into that beast of truck. On the other hand Max thought something similar every time Carl had to squeezes his large frame into that little gas sipping hatchback of his.

The two said their goodbyes and wished each other a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

-Max and Chloe's Apartment-

Chloe was blasting some punk rock music as she worked every appliance and inch of space in their apartment's small kitchen. Chloe wasn't half the cook her mother Joyce was and even if she had been there was only so much that she could do in that little kitchen. That didn't matter however as Chloe was determined to throw a hella awesome Christmas dinner for Max.

The apartment was somewhat empty seeing that they moved in with no furniture at all. All their furniture had to be added piecemeal. However being that Chloe and Max had very different ideas of interior design their apartment was a little all over the place.

Chloe had plastered a few walls with punk posters she got free from her job at an indie music store. Max had some hung some of prints from her favorite photographers. Chloe's first big item purchase was a sound system and Max's was a new acoustic guitar. Chloe hung some bright Christmas lights around the border of the wall and ceiling. Max put up a few strands of white paper lanterns to illuminate her new photo wall.

About the only thing their furniture had in common was that it could be gotten cheap. Their sofa was a lucky find on a street corner and the shelves came from a rummage sale. Their table and chairs were mismatched buys from Goodwill and the bed a get from a clearance sale at a mattress store.

Their apartment really was this odd meeting of thrasher punk and hipster photo nerd but it work.

Just like them.

Chloe went back to work setting the table. Their table wear had all been bought brand new so it a complete set. Chloe even set out table candles to go with the meal. So far she had sweet potatoes, a fresh green salad, stuffing made just like Joyce taught her and the main dish was still in the oven.

'Everything is just about perfect.' Chloe thought as she wiped some sweat form her forehead. Her had came away from her brow dripping wet. Turned out busting her ass in a small hot kitchen had made her very sweaty. Only now did Chloe notice the large sweat stain under her arms and that she did not smell her freshest.

'No time to shower but I can at lest towel off and put on a fresh set of clothes.'

Chloe never being one to give a fuck at the best of times pulled her sweaty shirt over her blue dyed hair right in the middle of the kitchen.

Which was the same moment Max walked into their apartment and locked the door behind her.

Max blinked at the sight of her girlfriend standing there half naked in their kitchen. Chloe was still wearing a black bra so at lest some of her modesty was intact.

"So are we're skipping dinner and going right to dessert?" Max asked with an impish smile on her freckled face.

Chloe blushed, a rare sight, but returned Max's playful smile. "Perv."

She then tossed her sweaty shirt at Max before walking the bed room to grab a fresh change of clothes. Chloe then ducked into the bathroom to splash water of her face and quickly towel off.

Max buried her face into Chloe's shirt and breathed in her scent. The smell that was the true essence of Chloe was unmistakable under the cigarette smoke. Max then took Chloe's dirty shirt and tossed into clothes hamper. She then turned off the punk music that Chloe was playing.

Max didn't think of herself as a perv but Chloe just seemed to tempt the naughty parts of her even without trying.

Chloe emerged from the bathroom looking as presentable and punk as she could with so little time. "Have a seat Max. Just know that I busted my cute white ass making this meal so you better appreciate it."

Max put her camera bag down and took a seat at the table. Chloe leaned in and lite the table candles with her lighter and then turned off the main overhead light. The glow from the candles, Chole's Christmas lights and Max's decorative paper lamps bathed the room in soft multicolored illumination. It was effect was deeply romantic as Max examined the food offerings.

"Is that your mother's stuffing?"

"Your good eyes and memory haven't failed you Caulfield. I have tried my best to recreate my mom's holiday stuffing. I had to call her in Portland just to get the recipe and get some pointers on making it."

"How are Joyce and David?" Max couldn't keep sound of guilt from her voice as she asked that question.

Chloe choice to ignore Max's self loathing for a moment and just answered her question as if it had been a friendly inquiry. "Their good. Mom's arm is out of the cast and David is doing much better after getting some help with his PTSD. The family counseling is working well too and it's really brought them closer together."

"I'm glad." Max said feeling both relief and shame in equal measure.

The oven timer beeped and Chloe went to retrieve the main dish for this Christmas Eve dinner. "I hope your ready Max because I just baked us up some delicious Christmas Turkey and Ham..."

Chloe come back to the table with a big deep dish pizza. "...pizza."

Chloe felt a little lame but a turkey and ham pizza was all she had time for. This meal was kind of through together at the last minute. As first Holiday dinners together go this was going to leave memories for the both of them.

Max looked at the pizza as a cute smiled blossomed over her face. Then she laughed sounding so pure and unburdened. "Deep dish pizza. You do know the way to my heart Chloe."

Sure the meal was last minute but that laugh and smile from Max was more satisfying then any five star meal could ever be for Chloe.

Chloe sat down across from Max and the two shared their Christmas meal together. They had been so busy since they arrived in Los Angeles that a meal together was somewhat of a luxury.

Chloe adapted to the energy of Los Angeles right away. Her job at an indie music store was a great fit for her. She made quick friends with many of the other outcasts and free sprites that drifted thought looking for a new sound. Once she scored some free tickets to a rock show and even managed to talk shy little Max into coming along.

Max's job at a talent agency was not at all what she wanted to do with her photographic talents. However she was making contentions into both the art and film world. It was a hard, cynical, jaded and pretensions world but thanks to Victoria's bullying it wasn't anything that Max couldn't handle. Even the worst diva meltdowns were nothing next to Victoria's attitude. Max was also putting her work out there. In fact a few small galleries showed some of her work and even sold a few of her prints.

Max and Chloe talked throughout their Christmas meal about their lives in their new home. They talked about good times from Christmas's passed and what their dreams were for Christmas yet to come. Max couldn't help but wonder if this is what her life was going to be like from now on.

Her and Chloe sharing a present while reminiscing on the past and dreaming of the future they wanted to build together.

Max hope so.

Once the meal was finished with all the leftovers were packed away for later and the dishes had cleared away Chloe pulled Max aside for a quick kiss.

Max kissed her back longingly and asked. "Is it time for dessert?"

Chloe backed away and lead Max to the sofa. "Not yet. There's some early Christmas gifts waiting for you."

"I thought we agreed to not get each other anything this year with our money being tight."

Chloe reached behind the sofa and pulled out a bundle of letters. "I know and I didn't but these are from your hooligan friends at Blackwell."

Max jump up from the couch as if she was burned. "Chloe I don't want to..."

Chloe got up to cut Max's protest off with a loving hug and then planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I hate that you blame yourself for Arcadia Bay. You don't think I can't hear you crying softly next to me at night? I love you Max and I love being with you here and now after all the shit we went through. It just hurts me to see that a part of you is still in Arcadia Bay hating yourself. I'm frightened that it's a part of you that will grow to resent me. Your powers may have effected that storm but saving my life was the cause of it."

Max rested her head against Chloe's chest feeling the other woman's breath and heartbeat. She just listened for a few moments to the rhythm of Chloe's life. This fragile valuable life that was the world to Max.

"I could never hate you Chloe but it was my choice to..."

"Fuck that! Don't give me that lame excuse or put all that shit on yourself!" Chloe felt her eyes watering and she held onto Max tighter. "It's hella unfair that you won't open up to me about it."

"It just hurts so bad."

"We'll get through this together Max."

The two of them then went back to the couch. Chloe sat down first sprawling lengthwise across the sofa followed by Max making herself comfortable in Chloe's lap.

Max hesitantly looked at the thick stack of letter from Blackwell. Every name brought with it a drop of relief to know that they made it. There were letters from Warren, Dana, Kate, Daniel, Ms Grant and even Victoria sent a letter. She opened Kate's letter first.

Dear Max

I was so grateful to find out from Mr Madsen that you survived the storm. When you didn't turn up I prayed for you. It was a great relief to hear that you are doing well in California.

I'll admit I was hurt that you didn't reach out to any of us at Blackwell and many here feared that the worst had happened to you. However I can't stay mad at you for that. Most of Blackwell's students came from abroad and many just went back home after the storm.

Speaking of Blackwell Academy the century old brick building weathered the storm well. The walls held strong and it was a sanctuary for it's students and towns people alike. Many of it windows did get blown out and there's water damage but no one who sought shelter there was seriously harmed.

Me and my family were stuck in the dorms with others during that storm too. Dad lead our family in a pray session and others joined in with us for comfort and a sense of calm as the storm raged about us. Victoria even came over and took my hand. See seemed so lost with hearing about Nathan's death and the revelations of what Mark Jefferson had been doing. Hard to believe that only early that week she had been bullying me and now she was holding on to me so tightly looking for support.

That everyone there made it thought the storm alive was the second miracle I've witnessed at Blackwell.

The first being when you appeared behind me on the roof to talk me down.

After the storm passed everyone was busy working the help rescue those injured in the storm.

Warren and Brooke helped Samuel get the school's back up generator running. Victoria, Taylor and Courtney help gather medical supplies. Me and my sisters with help from Alyssa and Stella started making food. The Bigfoots even threw themselves into clean up and clearing debris around the school so it could be used as an add station.

There so much more that happened and sadly there is not enough space in this letter to cover it all.

Perhaps you'll let me tell you all about it over a cup of tea sometime?

Love and Blessings to you and yours.

-Kate Marsh.

A teardrop stained the letter as Max wept with relief after reading it. All of her classmates we're fine. That was such a huge shift in the weight her guilt had burdened her with.

Chloe hugged her weepy little hippie girlfriend closer. "Your such wuss when it comes to feelings."

"Shut up, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed right now."

For the next few hours Max read every letter sent to her. There was even one from her family in Seattle. They had been more then a little peeved with how long it took Max to contact them after the storm. Still they were happy to hear from her and even sent along a check of Christmas money with the letter.

"Score!" Chloe said sighting the check and the generous amount Max's parents had sent.

"We are not spending this on doughnuts, weed, tattoos or strip clubs." Max said firmly.

"Buzzkill."

"Did Joyce and David send you anything?"

"Well their still settling into their new home in Portland but David did say I could think of the gun I stole from him as an early Christmas present."

"How thoughtful of him."

"We'll he's no long so hella overprotective but he still want's me to be safe out her in Los Angeles."

"David trust you with a gun now?"

Chloe huffed and looked away. "Step-jerk actually said he trusted me with the gun so long as you were around to keep me in check."

Max smiled slyly and leaned over to give Chloe a quick kiss. "David knows you well and you even promoted him to Step-jerk."

"My family and I are still a work in progress Max but I do appreciate all that David's doing for my mom."

Max pulled herself out form Chloe's embrace and stood up with a stretch. "Well that was a lot for one day and I'm beat."

"Huh, your going to bed now?"

"Yeah I am it's been a long day and it's late."

"But we only ate food and then talked about mushy shit!"

Max cocked a quizzical eyebrow at Chloe's outburst. "So your master plan tonight wasn't to cook a lovely meal and then help me have an emotional breakthrough?"

"If you must know I had a three step plan for tonight. Step one good food, step two mussy shit and step three was going to be sexy fun time with Max."

Max groaned remembering just what kind of woman she had fallen in love with. "Sometime I think your a lost cause Chloe Price."

Then a playful smile returned to Max's face. "However you are encouraging an inspiring even in the worst of times. I can't promise you fireworks but I'm up for getting down if want."

Max started to walk to their bedroom while shedding her clothing every step of the way. She would be naked by the time she reached their bed.

Chloe felt her heart race but kept herself in check. After all tomorrow was Christmas Day and they didn't had anywhere to go tomorrow. Spending the whole day with Max was just the present Chloe wanted most in the world.

Chloe turned off the lights before heading off to bed.

By the time Chloe got there Max had already unwrapped herself for her lover.

There were fireworks that Christmas Eve night but only for Max and Chloe.

From then on deep dish pizza and Christmas Eve fireworks would be a tradition for Max and Chloe for years to come.

-The End-

Thank you all for reading and as always please leave a review with your thoughts and criticisms.

I wish you all Loving Holidays and a Joyful New Years.


End file.
